


бесконечность с половиной

by mieldkill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: если ты больше не хочешь верить, то я буду верить за тебя.





	бесконечность с половиной

**Author's Note:**

> сюжета нет. совести у меня — тоже.

_1._

 

Когда-то все мы верим. В Бога, в себя, в справедливость. И счастлив тот, кто доносит эту веру в себе до самого конца. Джено же тоже верил когда-то. Но крестик с шеи он сорвал в четыре года, в справедливость веру потерял почти тогда же, а о вере в себя и говорить не приходится, когда тебя как личности не существует. 

В детских домах все дети разные. Это Джено понял, как только сюда попал. И по большей части все они очень странные, хотя взрослые, по-моему, ещё в несколько раз страннее. Но самым безумным среди всех ему казался Джемин. Потому что Джемин всегда улыбался, потому что Джемин всегда делился игрушками, потому что Джемин всегда пытался развеселить, Джемин помогал, Джемин клеил пластыри на лоб, прикладывал подорожник к разбитому колену и дарил одуванчики этому угрюмому молчаливому мальчику с альбомом, карандашами и ромашками в волосах, которого боялись или недолюбливали все, кроме, разумеется, Джемина. Потому что Джемин, прости господи, верил.

Добрым людям, быть может, и правда проще? Только доброта эта должна идти от сердца, как у Джемина, тогда это будет работать. У Джено же, если специально пытаться, ничего не получится, потому что от сердца у него не идёт ничего. Ничего, кроме одинокой, холодной, бесконечной ледяной пустыни. Как та самая, в которой его оставили родители, бросив одного посреди парка, и никогда уже больше не вернулись обратно. В Рождество. 

— Хён, вот скажи, — спрашивает он однажды, свесив ноги с крыльца и пытаясь пальцами достать божьих коровок и сверчков в некошеной траве, у Марка, что зашивает ухо плюшевому медведю, которого Донхёк нечаянно порвал, выбивая у какого-то мальчишки, — отчего же мы так быстро повзрослели?   
— Оттого, что ты не умеешь нормально разговаривать, — отвечает ему лежащий в этой самой траве Донхёк, раскинувшись звёздочкой и жуя стебель травинки, перебрасывая его с одного зуба на другой. 

Марк на это цокает, но улыбается уголками губ, прикрывая глаза. Отвечает тихо, вытягивая чёрную нитку из плюшевого уха потрёпанной игрушки, пока выгоревшие на летнем солнце пряди щекочут ему веки:   
— Это потому, что мы такие. Донхёку, как видишь, до сих пор пять. И всегда ему будет пять.   
Донхёк выплёвывает стебель и парирует:  
— Уж лучше мне будет пять, чем, как вам, семьдесят пять.

Вдали от них слышатся всплески воды и следом за ними — смех, заливистый низкий и приглушённый высокий, и если бы не Джемин, никто из них бы так и не узнал, что Ренджун вообще умеет смеяться.

Никто бы так и не узнал, что это — последнее лето.

//

Переезд тогда все восприняли тяжело. С трудом верится, что можно полюбить детский дом, но они любили место. Рядом был лес, куда можно было сбегать через дырку в заборе, а ещё пруд, где вода была чистая-чистая, потому что все берегли её, как сокровище, а вокруг пруда высокая такая трава с камышами, в которых можно было прятаться, и, конечно же, много-много стрекоз и бабочек, которых все с остервенением ловили совками, чтобы получать потом тумаки от Ренджуна: нельзя ведь так издеваться над животными.

А Донхёк до встречи с Ренджуном обрывал бабочкам крылья.  
Пока Ренджун в их первую встречу не вырвал ему с лохматой головы пару рыжих, как медное закатное солнце, прядей.

Они подрались, потому что Донхёк, кажется, выдернул лист из его альбома, прикрывшись тем, что у Ренджуна кишка всё равно тонка, чтобы его ударить, но Ренджун поднялся и по-детски тонкой костлявой рукой вмазал Донхёку в челюсть. Разнимать их сбежались все воспитатели, и от ударов, которые Ренджун наносил Донхёку, страдали больше его собственные кости, но Донхёк в тот же самый вечер, с головы до ног облепленный пластырями, пришёл на пруд в камыши, где Ренджун, усевшись с фонариком в зубах, рисовал этой же самой рукой в повязке синих бабочек и зелёных стрекоз над водой. И Донхёк уселся рядом, глядя в альбом, и просто стал разговаривать с ним, и просто стал вторым из всего детского дома, кто решился заговорить с ним просто так, после Джемина.

И ни разу больше он не обрывал бабочкам крылья.   
И ни разу больше Ренджуна он не оставил.   
И ни разу он больше не дал Ренджуна в обиду.

А когда сказали, что этот детский дом сносят, и их отправили в приют при монастыре, исчезло всё. И лес, и пруд, и высокая трава с камышами, и бабочки и стрекозы из ренджуновой тетради.

Но появились свечи, запах ладана и тусклый свет, тишина и толстые стены, а ещё появился хор. При этом монастыре была также и школа.  
И внутри этих толстых стен, увешанных иконами, верить хотелось ещё меньше.  
Угасать стал даже Джемин, медленно тлея, как фитиль той свечи, что они теперь каждое утро ставят за здравие.

Но Джемин _всегда_ верил в людей, Ренджун, кажется, поверил в любовь, Марк верил в Бога, а Донхёк, хоть и отрицал, верил в него, в Марка.  
Джено же по-прежнему не верил ни в кого.

//

_2._

 

Стены в их комнате всё такие же толстые, такие же белые и точно такие же холодные, как и везде в этом монастыре. Но у них хотя бы есть звёзды. Хёк — вот уж кто мастер на все руки, соорудил из керосиновой лампы и куска фанеры подсвечник с картой звёздного неба, сделав прорези в виде звёздочек и очертаний созвездий. Созвездия ему подсказывали Марк-хён и Ренджун, они умные. Ренджун вообще тот ещё ботаник, всё время очки свои круглые носит и с умным видом их поправляет, когда они съезжают с переносицы. Но у всех есть свои недостатки. Ренджун вот ботаник, а Марк-хён, например, верит в Бога.  
Зато они много знают. О звёздах и не только.  
Донхёк хотел сперва что-нибудь повеселее вырезать, динозавров каких-нибудь или инопланетян, но побоялись, что могут отобрать. А на звёзды смотреть им никто запретить не сможет.

И вот в одну из ночей, когда даже под тяжёлым пуховым одеялом и на заботливо взбитой монахами подушке особенно не спится, Джено крутит рукой подсвечник, и, после того, как останавливаются звёзды, спрашивает:   
— Джемин, а как ангелы поют?   
Джемин переворачивается к нему с противоположного бока и подкладывает ладони под щёку. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть на звёзды на потолке, он в решётчатом окне смотрел на падающий снег. «Он хотя бы живой и настоящий». Он несколько раз молча моргает, глядя на Джено, а потом произносит:  
— Красиво, наверное. Красивее всех. Спроси у Марк-хёна, я думаю, он знает.  
Джено только глядит на него в ответ. У Джемина огромные любознательные глаза, в которых раньше отражался весь мир во всём его разнообразии; прямо сейчас в его чёрных, как смоль, зрачках блестит свет, отражённый от лампы. Но это искусственный свет. Глаза у Джемина всё ещё огромные и любознательные, но света жизни в них, увы, уже больше нет.

«Свободы у нас больше нет тоже».

А Джено почти научился в него верить. _Почти_ , но он не может винить его в этом, конечно же.  
Посади птицу в клетку — и она либо сломает себе крылья, либо зачахнет молча.  
Это значит, что крылья у Джемина, по крайней мере, всё ещё есть.

//

Марк и Джено после занятий вызываются помочь монахам с подготовкой храма к вечерней службе, потому что Марк очень сильно поссорился с Донхёком, Джемин с Ренджуном по этой же причине ушли гулять, и Джено бы остался единственным, кому пришлось бы слушать обиженного Донхёка и пытаться не позволить ему сломать какую-нибудь вещь. Поэтому он пошёл слушать обиженного Марка, искренне надеясь, что им не придётся потом чинить кровать или дверцу от тумбочки. Снова.  
В это же самое время в храме проходила репетиция детского церковного хора. До этого Джено слышал его несколько раз только вскользь, проходя мимо открытых дверей по вечерам, возвращаясь из школы. А теперь слушал внимательно и пытался смотреть одним глазом, постоянно оборачиваясь: бурчащий Марк для него ещё минут двадцать назад остался внутри зоны игнорирования. Зачем ему бурчащий Марк, когда можно заработать себе косоглазие, пытаясь наблюдать за светловолосым мальчиком во вторых сопрано, который все эти же двадцать минут улыбается ему глазами.  
А когда этот мальчик в следующей песне начинает петь соло, Джено падает. Нет, в самом прямом смысле этого слова, случайно оступившись с лестницы. И последней его мыслью перед тем, как он теряет сознание, становится мысль о том, что ему больше не нужно спрашивать Марка. Он уже слышал, как поют ангелы. Только что.

 

Ренджун всегда думал, что он задумчивый. Но его задумчивость задумчивости Джено уступает баллов так на восемьдесят из ста. Ренджун знал, что Джемин очень добрый, но добрым был, оказывается, не только он. Донхёк был упрямым, это несомненно, но упрямство Донхёка вырывает дверные ручки, а Джено был упрямым по-своему. Марк старался быть опорой для каждого, но если бы не Джено, у него бы ничего не получилось. 

Все они плакали очень много. Донхёк много кричит и плачет оттого, что это его способ чувствовать мир. Он плачет от злости, от обиды и от радости, и его слёзы всегда такие разные, что кажется, именно они, если попробовать, будут сладкими, солёными и горькими на вкус.  
Ренджун тоже плакал много, особенно поначалу, когда только попал в дом, а потом — над старыми военными фильмами на древних запылившихся кассетах, которые Джемин ему показывал, укрыв их обоих одеялом с головой. Просто Ренджун привык делать это молча.   
Марк иногда плакал в жёлтом полумраке кухни теми особенно бессонными ночами, когда сильнее всего хочется обнажить душу, сжимая рукой переносицу и роняя слёзы на стол, за которым сидел с Донёном, Тэёном или Юно.  
Джемин плакал реже, но и у него случалось. Джемин был тем, кто скорее всего расплачется из-за несправедливости. Или от радости из-за поцелуя в щёку, но это уже так, частные случаи.

Плакали все. Но не Джено.   
Джено плакал один раз, и это было при Ренджуне, и Ренджун знал, что тот раз был единственным. 

Это было в ночь, когда уже наступил его день рождения, и Джено ждал, пока Ренджун вернётся с озера, сидя на лестнице. Апрельский ветер не самый тёплый, поэтому Джено который раз удивлялся, как Ренджун мог уходить после заката к воде в одном тонком свитере, в котором от свитера было одно название, тогда как Джено пробирало через ветровку и толстовку. Единственный свет — это свет из окон сзади, но его достаточно, чтобы разглядеть худощавую маленькую фигурку поодаль.   
Когда Ренджун подходит ближе, Джено поднимает голову и, улыбаясь, спрашивает:   
— Кого нарисовал сегодня? Бабочки? Стрекозы? Скорпионы?   
Ренджун в ответ мотает головой и молча протягивает ему альбом. Джено забирает его и с настороженностью раскрывает на последней изрисованной странице. Портрет в карандаше и закрашен в некоторых местах песком, а если точнее, заклеен. Так вот почему Ренджуна не было сегодня так долго: он проделал очень кропотливую работу. У Джено внезапно сильно теплеет внутри. Он улыбается и констатирует:   
— Это я.  
Ренджун мотает головой снова и произносит только одну фразу в тот вечер:  
— Это тот, в кого ты должен верить.

Ренджун тогда был очень близок. Он почти попал тогда в самую цель. _Почти_.   
Он ошибся всего в одной крошечной детали.

 

Когда Джено открывает глаза, первое, что он видит, это лицо того самого мальчика из вторых сопрано. Мальчика с ангельским голосом.

А только ли с голосом, подождите-ка?

Джено рассматривает купол, иконы, фрески, а в конце возвращает взгляд на этого мальчика, что смотрит на него немного встревоженно и чьи белые волосы светятся, отражая церковный свет. И первая мысль, которая чётко оформляется в его голове, звучит как:   
— Я в раю?   
Мальчик напротив него едва не пырскает смехом. Отвечает:  
— Нет, к сожалению.   
— И я не умер?   
Мальчик широко улыбается в ответ:   
— К счастью, не умер.  
— И где тогда все? — спрашивает Джено, приподнимаясь на локтях и осматриваясь.   
— Хор отпустили, а взрослые пошли за аптечкой. Но тебе она, кажется, больше не нужна, — мальчик протягивает руку и помогает Джено сесть вертикально. Но вопросы его на этом не заканчиваются.   
— А ты почему остался?   
— Вау, как много у тебя вопросов, — он поднимается и протягивает руку снова. — Пошли отсюда, если не хочешь, чтобы они тебя таблетками напичкали. Скажем, что повели тебя на свежий воздух.   
— Кто скажет?   
Светловолосый мальчик забавно хмурит брови:  
— Ты повествовательными предложениями разговаривать вообще умеешь? — он сам хватает Джено за руку и поднимает с пола, придерживая под локоть, когда они идут к выходу.   
— Умею, просто без спроса уходить нельзя.   
Мальчик с ангельским голосом улыбается слишком по-хитрому, чтобы в действительности оказаться ангелом.   
— А ты всегда делаешь всё, что говорят? 

И Джено вспоминает, что когда они жили в старом доме, никто и не думал о том, чтобы спрашивать разрешения уйти в лес, или к воде, или на крышу, или взобраться на стойку с голубятней.   
И Джено понимает, что крылья начинают затекать не только у Джемина. Просто Джено забыл, что у него они есть тоже.

//

Они сидят на качелях в расстёгнутых пуховиках, и Ченле, так зовут этого мальчика, угощает его мармеладками, шоколадом, чипсами и всевозможной прочей самой вредной едой, которую Джено в последний раз, право слово, ел в старом доме, когда старшие понакрали из сумок каких-то людей, которые в очередной раз приходили только посмотреть и никого не забирали.  
Когда Джено у всё же получается допытаться у Ченле, почему же он остался с ним в храме, то тот, улыбаясь, отвечает, обветренными губами облизывая указательный палец, который тут же начинает мёрзнуть на ветру:   
— Скажем так, у меня нет проблем с эмпатией. Ты же знаешь, что это такое?   
Джено в ответ хмурится и прячет нос в воротник пуховика:   
— Знаю конечно. Мы же не в пещере живём.   
На самом деле, он понятия не имеет.  
— Но всё равно в какой-никакой изоляции от общества, — он отряхивает руки и выбрасывает пакет из-под чипсов в мусорку. — Не мне тебе об этом говорить, конечно.  
Но вообще-то он знает, о чём говорит. Джено отнюдь не первый подросток из детского дома, с которым Ченле знакомится.

Джено одной ногой раскатывает качели, глядя в небо на падающие снежинки, а затем спрашивает совершенно внезапно:   
— А ты в Бога веришь?   
Но Ченле уже понял, что Джено большую часть времени разговаривает вопросительными предложениями, и даже успел к этому привыкнуть: в конце концов, он хотя бы хочет и пытается так узнавать мир. Многим этого не хватает.  
— Ты это спрашиваешь потому, что я в церковном хоре пою? — Ченле пожимает плечами. — Ну, это не обязательное требование. Но я да, я верю. А ты?   
Джено мотает головой:  
— Нет. Пытался, но не получилось. Марк-хён вот верит, очень сильно. Нам всем надо во что-то верить. Мне все это говорят, но я уже ни во что не верю, — и _такого_ тяжёлого и разочарованного вздоха Ченле ни от кого ещё не слышал никогда. — Ищу, но не получается.   
— В таком случае, пока ты ищешь, я буду верить за тебя.  
Джено поворачивается к нему.  
— А так можно?  
Ченле уверенно кивает.  
— Можно. Мне это мой лучший друг Джисон говорил. Он тоже верил за меня, — улыбается Ченле ну очень красиво. — И верит до сих пор.   
— И как долго?   
Чуть пожимает плечами:  
— Зависит от того, как долго будешь искать.   
— Что, если я буду искать бесконечно?  
Ченле наклоняется ближе и шепчет, будто самое уверенное утверждение в его жизни:  
— Тогда я буду верить бесконечность с половиной, — а потом отстраняется обратно. — Но это при одном условии. Если придёшь сюда завтра в одиннадцать.  
Джено на это забавно приподнимает одну бровь:  
— Ты не заметил, что ты сам вынуждаешь меня задавать тебе больше вопросов, чем это могло бы быть?

Ченле смеётся. Высоко. Чисто. Заразительно. _Ангельски._

И потом отвечает:  
— Мы пойдём с тобой на ночь музеев в художественный музей. Как ты на это смотришь?   
— Я приду, — соглашается сразу, а потом, ещё немного подумав, добавляет: — А друга можно взять? Я знаю одного, кому бы это понравилось.   
— За него тоже нужно верить?  
В Ренджуне Джено уверен точно:  
— Нет. Он свою веру уже нашёл. 

После этого они поднимаются, Ченле говорит, что ему пора идти, провожает Джено до входа в приют, прощается с ним до завтра и сворачивает обратно на тропинку у площадки, где его уже ждёт рыжеволосый парень в забавной шапке с помпоном. Вместо приветствия — улыбка, а следом:  
— Странные эти детдомовские, да?   
Ченле закатывает глаза и пихает его ладонью в плечо:  
— Я бы не простил тебе эту фразу, если бы не знал, что ты сам оттуда. 

Ренджун тогда был очень близок. Он почти попал тогда в самую цель. _Почти_.   
Он ошибся всего в одной крошечной детали.

Джено не нужно было верить в кого-то. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто был готов поверить за него.  
Поверить _за_ него в _него._

//

_3._

 

В их мире самое стабильное сейчас — это снег. На него можно смотреть круглыми сутками, глядя в решётчатое окно комнаты, потому что а чем ещё заниматься? Они и сейчас это делают, _это_ — в смысле умирают, выцветают на сером свету, едва ли доходящем сквозь крошечное окошко до другого конца комнаты, растворяясь и сливаясь с белыми накрахмаленными простынями. Джемин, уложив голову Ренджуну на колени, спрашивает медленно и тихо:   
— Ренджун, когда мы с тобой вернёмся домой?  
Ренджун, не отрывая взгляда от окна, отвечает:  
— Джемин, у нас с тобой никогда не было дома.  
Ещё самую капельку — и Джемину вот-вот захочется заплакать:   
— Ты и сам в это не веришь.

В комнате холодно, летает пыль и очень неприятно тихо. В их старом доме так тихо не было никогда. В их старом доме всегда была жизнь: суетливая, рискованная, тяжёлая — такая, какой ей и положено быть.

Ренджун вздыхает и запускает руку Джемину в волосы.  
— Что для тебя этот твой дом?  
— Весна. Мой дом — весна. Свобода, — Джемин улыбается, но его голос дрожит. — Наше озеро. Твои рисунки.   
Ренджун прикрывает глаза и поджимает губы.  
Ренджун больше не рисует стрекоз и бабочек в своём альбоме. Ренджун больше не рисует вообще.  
— Это же был _наш_ дом, — Джемин поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Наш с тобой вдвоём.   
Ренджун закусывает нижнюю губу и мотает головой, пока по его щеке скатывается слеза.  
Джемин непонимающе хмурится.

 

_«У меня всегда был только один дом. Один дом — и это ты»._

//

— Хён, а ты меня любишь? Ну хён, хён-хён-хён, скажи, а ты меня любишь?  
Марк идёт впереди, раздвигая руками заросли некошеной травы по пояс, пытаясь пробраться к лесу, и улыбается попыткам Донхёка повиснуть на нём, перегородить ему путь и просто его попыткам добиться ответа.  
— Ну чего ты улыбаешься, — Марк чувствует, как Донхёк позади него дуется, — скажи мне, любишь ты меня или нет?   
Этот вопрос заранее не предусматривает отрицательного ответа, и Марк начинает смеяться, когда Донхёк запрыгивает на него со спины и обнимает руками и ногами, и они вдвоём едва не валятся на землю. Он кряхтит, но не отбивается, и наконец отвечает:   
— Люблю, — хватается за руку Хёка на своей шее, — люблю, люблю.   
И только после этого Донхёк его отпускает и позволяет спокойно идти дальше.

Этот вопрос заранее не предусматривает отрицательного ответа, но

— А что, если бы не любил? — теперь они идут рука об руку, и Марк поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
Донхёк задумывается на несколько секунд и потом отвечает:  
— Тогда мне было бы не в кого верить. Это как если бы не было твоего Бога. 

Как если бы не было Бога, и если бы не было солнца и луны, и если бы не было дождя и _их_ леса, как если бы не было их скворечника на берёзе и скворчонка со сломанным крылом, спрятанного в кустах, к которому они ходили каждый день. Зашитых игрушек, синяков и сказок перед сном; как если бы Донхёк никогда ни с кем не дрался, как если бы Марк не защитил его однажды от надоевшего хулигана, что был выше Марка на две и Хёка на три головы, и это был единственный раз, когда Марк кого-то ударил. Как если бы не было желания Донхёка вместе с Марком убежать, а у Марка — навсегда с Донхёком остаться.  
Как если бы не было найденной Джено губной гармошки, костра в лесу, страшилок от Донёна и наказания от воспитателей; казаков-разбойников, пряток, майских жуков и светлячков в банках и голубиной почты с одного берега озера на другой. Организованных ночёвок на чердаке впятером. Как если бы не было этого дома.   
Как если бы не было их. 

Марк останавливается посреди поля, и Донхёк следом. Он возражает:   
— Но Бог не только мой, он общий.  
Донхёк становится напротив, заслоняя собой красный диск закатного солнца, и смотрит, как всегда, как любит, прямо в глаза:   
— И в этом вы с ним непохожи. Потому что ты — только мой.  
Марк усмехается и спрашивает:   
— Надолго ли?  
Донхёк уверяет:   
— Навсегда.  
Марк кладёт руку ему на шею и, улыбаясь, уточняет:   
— Бесконечность?   
Донхёк шепчет в губы:  
— С половиной.

//

Джемин обнимает Ренджуна со спины, прижимаясь к нему, закрывая глаза и зарываясь пальцами ног в горячий прибрежный песок, утыкается носом в затылок и вдыхает, вдыхает Ренджуна всего без остатка, целуя в шею и сжимая руками хлопковую ткань его футболки. А Ренджун краснеет, улыбается сдержанно, но счастливо — Джемин знает, знает, как выглядит ренджуново счастье, — и продолжает рисовать что-то в своём альбоме. Возможно, птиц, небо или ту стойку с голубятней на другом берегу. 

Это _их_ место, их по-детски крепкие объятия и по-взрослому, слишком по-взрослому громкие поцелуи в высокой изумрудной траве, их венки из ромашек, их пластыри и поцелуи на коленках и, несмотря на сетования воспитателей на то, что не доглядели, что слишком быстро повзрослели, это их бесстрашно брошенное слово любовь. Джемином брошенное и Ренджуном подобранное, хотя Ренджун всегда чувствовал, что это его сердце бросили и что это Джемин его подобрал. 

Джемин ведь всегда был невероятно добрым. Бесстрашным, упрямым и невероятно внимательным к Ренджуну ещё с первого дня, как он тут появился. К Ренджуну, который спал, свернувшись в комочек в углу на кровати и накрывшись с головой одеялом, который подрался с Донхёком, который тихо, но много плакал, который боялся всех, ничего не ел и никого к себе не подпускал. А Джемина почему-то подпустил. Не сразу, но Джемин был настойчивым.

Джемин знает, знает, как выглядит ренджуново счастье, ведь он стал первой тому причиной. Потом последовали и другие: Донхёк, что за Ренджуна убьёт и себя, и каждого, кто его обидит; Джено, Марк, старшие ребята; книги, стихи, голуби, игры, сказки и рисунки палкой на мокром песке; костры, звёзды, хруст веток под ногами, звук сверчков и надоедливая моль, бьющаяся об лампу на пыльном крыльце, пока Марк зашивает их старые игрушки, сидя на лестнице.

Но это Джемин впервые показал ему счастье, показал ему, что такое свобода, что такое это отважно брошенное слово любовь, и показал, что любить не страшно.  
Если бы не Джемин, никто из них бы так и не узнал, что Ренджун вообще умеет смеяться.

Джемин кладёт голову ему на плечо и заглядывает в альбом. Прижимается виском к его виску, и майский ветер ерошит им волосы, щекочет прядями скулы и нежно целует в голые худые коленки. Джемин умирает от этой нежности и целует Ренджуна тоже — в ямочку между шеей и плечом, не защищённую растянутым воротом футболки. У Ренджуна дёргается рука, и он случайно проводит резкую линию карандашом вдоль всей страницы. 

Благодаря Джемину Ренджун поверил в любовь. И Ренджун будет любить его бесконечно или даже бесконечность с половиной. 

_«И ты, пожалуйста, люби меня тоже»._

И Джемин хоть и любит, он любит всех, но верит он не в любовь, и даже не в людей. 

Джемин верит в свободу.  
И свободу он всегда будет любить сильнее.

//

Но Ренджун не знает, что с тех пор, как Джемину обрезали крылья, он — его единственная свобода. 


End file.
